totalminerfandomcom-20200214-history
Mobs
Mobs are the different creatures found in the world of Total Miner, they can be both friendly and aggressive. They can be most easily killed using a sword, spear, or bow. Mobs will not spawn in the dark unless it is night time. Caves are safe from this so far the only mob that are in the caves are Spiders which spawn from spider eggs found in the caves or bought from the block shop. All the other mobs spawn on the overworld. The term "mob" is short for "mobile," and has long been used to refer to moving entities in multiplayer games. 2.0 improvements to Mob Ai. Quote from Craig Martin about how mobs work now "Mobs are now vision and hearing based. Each mob has a vision cone, extending from their eyes out to the direction they are facing. If the player is not inside that cone, the mob cannot see the player, and the mob will wander around. If the player is inside the cone, but there are blocks hiding the player from the mob, the mob cannot see the player (and will wander). Each mob has two vision ranges, a regard range, and an attack range. The attack range is always shorter than the regard range. If a player is within the mobs vision cone (and not obscured), the mob will regard the player (following the players movement), and if the player becomes within the attack range, the mob will chase and attack the player. If a mob can see the player, and then the player hides behind a block, the mob will remember the player is there for a short time and continue to regard/chase/attack. If the player does not eventually return into the mobs vision, the mob will forget the player was there and return to wandering. If the player is behind a mob and the mob cannot see the player, if the player then attacks the mob, the mob will turn and return attack. When a player walks around and is not crouching, the player makes footstep sounds. If a mob is close to the player but cannot see the player, it may hear the footstep and turn to face where the sound came from, allowing it to see the player, and then it's behaviour continues based on sight. Also a mob may hear other sounds (mob pain, mob death, sword strike etc) and turn to see what is there. This makes the mob AI much more interesting. You are no longer continually swarmed. You can pick your paths to evade the mobs and have a much better chance of surviving the nightly onslaught." Current Mobs Passive Mobs Passive mobs never attack the player unless provoked ---- *Sheep *Alpaca *Ayrshire Cow *Highland Cow ---- Aggressive Mobs Aggressive mobs will follow the player and attempt to harm or kill the player in any way possible. Current ---- *Goblin *Orc *Werewolf *Troll Chief *Diablo Past ---- ---- Future Mobs In future updates of total miner, there will be more mobs that will be added. However for now we are staying with the current list of mobs as Craig Martin wants to add their mobs. Possible Future Mobs *Dog *TrollBoy *TrollGirl Category:Browse